Joint injuries often result in damage to the cartilage which lies between the joints. For example, back injuries often involve damage to one or more vertebral discs.
Similarly, knee injuries often result in meniscus damage.
There remains a need in the art for materials and methods for promoting regeneration of damaged cartilage.